


Hawaii Five-0 String Quartet

by ampokris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampokris/pseuds/ampokris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawaii Five-O String Quartet now touring Edinburgh. Created for Hawaii 5-0 Flash Fiction AU Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii Five-0 String Quartet

Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.


End file.
